


Gorgeous in General

by epiclifeinruins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And everyone is pining for him, Crack, Gen, Hux wears a new uniform, Kylux - Freeform, Pre-Episode VII, The gorgeous ginger General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiclifeinruins/pseuds/epiclifeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where General Hux wears his full dress uniform and leaves the entire crew of the Finalizer swooning.<br/>Including Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous in General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the beautiful art created by blakesparkles (@strawberry-soo on Tumblr).  
> I absolutely adore the way you draw the Kylux boys and Hux in particular! I just can't get enough of him!
> 
> So I wrote this to let you know how much you inspire me and to say thank you for the friendship you give me and for the  
> wonderful art that you create and share with us all every day.  
> Never stop drawing. Because your art is just as beautiful as you. 
> 
> Blake, this is for you. With all my love. <3

The two stormtroopers were speaking in low voices but Ren could still hear them clearly through the Force. They were giggling.

“I swear! I just saw him!” the one told the other, leaning in closer to him. Her voice was filled with excitement as she continued. “He is wearing his full dress uniform today!”

Her comrade was bouncing up and down as she said this and grabbed her arm, lowering his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Really?!” he said, suppressing a giggle. “He almost never wears that! Where did you see him?”. 

“On the bridge. I almost fainted!” she said, leaning against her comrade's shoulder and letting out a longing sigh. “He looks absolutely smashing in that uniform.”

The other trooper pushed her away as he laughed. 

“You know,” he said, the grin on his face could be heard in his voice as he spoke. “I don’t think he even realizes the impact he has on everyone when he puts on that uniform. I mean, he’s gorgeous all the time, but in that uniform he is positively lethal.” 

“Tell me about it!” his comrade said yearningly as she now leaned against him as much as she could without completely losing her footing. “KC-5635 nearly had an emotional breakdown when he saw him wearing it last year. He hyperventilated for almost 20 minutes! I was actually worried that he was going to pass out!” 

By now, the female stormtrooper was almost hanging from the other trooper’s arm, giggling hysterically. 

“If General Hux was on the propaganda holo-posters for the First Order, then we would dominate the galaxy in no time!” 

Her comrade chuckled with delight as he tried to get her to stand up straight again. 

“The perfect poster boy!” he agreed excitedly, pushing his friend up against the wall of the corridor to make sure that she didn’t collapse on the floor. “Can’t we just swing by the bridge real quick and see if he’s still there? I have to take a look at him, it’s been more than a year since the last time I saw him in that uniform!”

“I thought you’d never ask!” she answered him, still giggling as she stood up straight again and started walking down the corridor at a brisk pace. “Come on then!” she hurried the other trooper on, “Let’s go and ogle him before it’s too late!” 

The giggling intensified as they hurried down the corridor making their way towards the bridge. 

Kylo Ren stood there, watching them as they turned left and disappeared from his view. He could still hear their giggling several minutes after he’d lost sight of them. He was trying not to think about what Hux would actually look like in that uniform. Ren had never seen Hux in any other clothes than the plain, black uniform he always wore when he was on duty. What was so special about this full dress uniform that it sent stormtroopers into hysterical fits of giggling just by the mention of it? 

As Ren stood there, trying his hardest to prevent images of Hux in different types of uniforms from flashing through his mind, he caught sight of Captain Phasma walking down the corridor. Ren made a split decision. 

“Captain!” he called out as she approached. 

Phasma came to an immediate halt and stood to attention in front of him.

“Yes, sir?” she asked, her voice muffled by the helmet she was wearing. 

“Is General Hux leaving the Finalizer tonight?” Ren asked, trying to sound as casual as he could, relieved that he too was wearing his helmet to hide the slightly acquisitive look on his face.

“Yes, sir. He is attending a diplomatic function that is to be held on the planet we are currently approaching.” 

“A diplomatic function?” Ren said sceptically. He had never thought of Hux having any duties other than military ones. 

“Is it a very formal occasion?” he continued, his curiosity now growing steadily. 

“Indeed it is, sir.” Phasma answered, nodding. “It is a very important opportunity for the First Order to gain more powerful allies. Some of the most influential royalties and dignitaries will attend.”

Ren was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe that this man, who was so strict and cold, could be suitable for any kind of diplomatic mission. Ren had always perceived diplomats as charming and likable, not emotionally repressed and commanding, like the redheaded General certainly was. 

Although, Ren had noticed other sides to the man, hidden from everyone except himself, when he had been sifting through Hux's mind every now and again. There was more to Hux than what one might think at first, but the fact still remained that one had to be able to read his mind in order to realize that. And, as far as Ren knew, it was highly unlikely that there would be any greater number of Force-sensitive persons among the guests at that function tonight. 

"Where is the General now?" Ren asked Phasma, scolding himself for the hint of eagerness in his voice.

"On the command bridge, sir." Phasma said, "He is giving his second in command a few instructions before he leaves."

"Thank you, Captain." Ren said, giving her a nod. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Phasma said and saluted before she continued down the corridor with long, determined strides. 

Ren waited until she had disappeared around the corner before he turned and promptly made his way towards the bridge. 

It didn't take long for Ren to pick up on the frantic excitement of pretty much everyone on the entire bridge through the Force as he walked down the corridors of the ship. He had never experienced this much activity within the Force aboard the Finalizer before. Giggles, delighted whispers and increased heartbeats were spinning around in Ren's mind as he walked onto the bridge. Frustrated, he noticed how his own pulse was slightly elevated as he scanned the bridge to find Hux. It infuriated Ren that he was so curious about Hux's appearance that he actually went out of his way to find him just so that he could take a look at him.

With his fists tightly clenched Ren stood absolutely still, the buzzing of dozens and dozens of frenzied minds filling his own to the brim. He could hear snippets of thoughts coming from all directions.

“I wonder if he prefers a big wedding or a smaller ceremony? I am definitely going to wear flowers in my hair and he can wear that lovely uniform! No, wait! We’ll just elope! My mother will be furious!”

“Oh, no! He’s coming this way! What if he talks to me!? Breathe! Just breathe! Oh, he’s so handsome! Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. DON’T CRY!” 

“Oh my stars, he’s bloody stunning! I just want to rip that damn uniform off him, push him up against the wall and lick his…”

No! 

No. 

With the full extent of his ability, Ren blocked his mind before he heard something he would regret for the rest of his life. He clenched his fists even tighter and was beginning to regret his decision. What was he thinking? Why would he even give Hux and his damned uniform a second thought, let alone walking across half the ship just to look at him. 

Idiot. 

Just as Ren was about to turn around and stomp out of the bridge, he saw a figure standing by the huge transparisteel window at the end of the bridge. It was Hux.  
Suddenly Ren couldn’t move. His heart began to pound in his chest like a caged animal, desperately fighting to get out. 

Hux was standing just by the window, half facing it, his gaze fixed on the planet they were approaching.  
The uniform Hux wore this day was entirely different from the one he usually had. The jacket was white instead of black, with gold epaulettes and an aiguillette on the right shoulder. He wore a red and gold belt, which made his waist look even smaller. The rank insignia on his sleeves were black and the leather gloves he usually wore had been exchanged for a pair of white dress gloves.  
The flared-hip breeches had been replaced by black dress trousers with perfect creases. He wore black shoes instead of his regular boots and tucked underneath his right arm was a white peaked cap. 

As Hux stood there, his posture perfect, and his hands clutched behind his back, the Finalizer suddenly came up alongside the sun of the planet which it had been orbiting and the entire bridge was flooded with golden, shimmering light.  
In the midst of this light, Hux stood, and as the star destroyer silently drifted past the sun, its intense light shone upon him. His red hair looked as though it had been set ablaze by the gleaming sunlight, as if it was burning like wildfire. When the light touched his face, Hux instinctively closed his eyes. 

For a fraction of a second Ren saw Hux’s features change completely. A look of serenity touched his face like soft waves lapping against the shore of a calm lake, and it made every single buzzing mind on the command bridge fall silent as the sunlight slowly moved through the bridge and disappeared behind the planet when the ship changed course. 

The moment was over within a few seconds and Ren almost managed to ignore the way his heart was fluttering in his chest. 

Almost.

Unable to restrain his exasperation, Ren stomped down on the floor with one foot much harder than he had intended. The loud thud made everyone turn their heads and stare at him.  
In that precise moment, he had never been more grateful for wearing his helmet. 

Hux had turned his head along with the rest of the crew, and as soon as he noticed Ren, he rolled his eyes slightly before he walked down the bridge towards Ren.  
Ren felt his whole body stiffen as Hux stopped in front of him, giving him a condescending look as he straightened his back, trying his best to reduce the slight difference in height between them.  
Instinctively, Ren straightened his back too and the two men stood there glaring at each other in silence for a few seconds.  
During this petty battle of "I have a higher level of testosterone than you", Ren felt a small trace of something that could have been called yearning among the anger that was flaring in his mind. He suppressed it immediately.

Or at least he tried. 

"What do you want, Ren?" Hux finally said, his voice filled to the brim with annoyance. 

Ren quickly searched Hux's mind. Hux was indeed annoyed. But not with him, Ren found to his own astonishment. Hux was annoyed because he had to attend that function. He loathed that kind of social interaction. And the uniform he was currently wearing.  
"Impractical" Ren heard Hux griping in his mind, over and over. 

"Your uniform is different." Ren stated, knowing that it would increase Hux's annoyance further. 

He was correct.

"Yes. How very perceptive of you, Ren." Hux said sarcastically as he put down his cap on the console beside him in order to straighten his cuff links. 

Suddenly, Ren felt an overwhelming urge to put Hux's patients to the test. 

"Special occasion?" he asked, the scorn in his voice very faint, but obvious enough for Hux to take notice of it. 

Just as Ren had suspected, Hux immediately took the bait.

"Since you seem so desperate to know, I have some diplomatic business to attend to this evening." he said in a petulant tone, giving Ren an icy stare. 

"I didn't know you had diplomatic duties." Ren said, making sure that the surprise in his voice was clearly audible. 

"I've had diplomatic responsibilities since I held the rank of major, thank you very much, Ren." 

Ren didn't even have to read Hux's mind to realize that his remark had just the effect that he was hoping for. Hux was getting more and more annoyed by the second. But Ren had no intention of stopping now. 

"I see." he said, turning his head slightly to look at Hux, before he continued. "Do you enjoy having these responsibilities, General?" 

Hux's lip curled into a sneer as he too turned his head to face Ren.

"It is of no consequence if I enjoy performing my duties or not, Ren. The only thing that matters is that I follow orders. Today, I have been ordered by Supreme Leader to attend this particular function, and so I shall." 

Ren now noticed that a faint reddish tint was beginning to spread across Hux's otherwise pale cheeks. He decided to go for the killer blow. 

"What are they like?" he asked teasingly.

"Pardon me?" Hux gave him a quizzical look.

"What-are-they-like?" Ren said, overly articulating every word as though he was speaking to a very small child.

"That is highly irrelevant, Ren." Hux spat, his frustration now clearly visible on his face. 

"I'm just curious. Since I've never attended one, it would be interesting to hear what it might be like." Ren said, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from snorting. This was more fun than he had expected. 

Hux gritted his teeth and breathed hard through his nose. 

"If I tell you, will you leave?" he growled.

"Yes." 

"Fine." Hux rubbed his temples with his fingers exhaled slowly before he continued. 

"Upon arrival drinks are served, and during this part of the evening one has the opportunity to establish diplomatic relationships by 'socializing' with other dignitaries." Hux cringed as he uttered the word "socializing". 

He continued listlessly. 

"After this, dinner is served. At least five courses. During dinner there is some form of entertainment, usually more or less vulgar, depending on which planet the function is being held." Hux hesitated before he spoke again. It was obvious that the next sentence he was about to utter bothered him the most.

"When the meal is finished the dancing commences." 

Ren twitched in surprise as Hux said the word "dancing". 

"Dancing?" he said, trying to block out the images of Hux gracefully swirling around the dance-floor, which had suddenly begun to invade his mind.

"Yes, Ren. Dancing." Hux sighed. 

"You dance?" Ren mused, the mocking tone in his voice suddenly gone. 

"Yes, Ren." Hux said once more. "It is a skill that every officer is required to master. One of many I learnt at the Academy." 

Ren couldn't stop himself.

"Are you any good?" 

Hux puffed up his chest with an indignant look on his face.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, Ren." Hux snapped, but his pride got the better of him. "Of course I am!" he hissed, glowering at Ren. 

"So everyone wants to dance with you, then?" Ren asked, almost fondly. 

Hux's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his cap from the console where he had put it earlier. 

"This conversation is over." he said fuming, as he placed the cap on his head. "I am leaving the Finalizer now and I shan't return until tomorrow. Try not to completely demolish my ship until then, Ren."  
Hux adjusted his gloves and gave Ren a final, haughty glare before he turned around and left the bridge. 

As the doors closed behind Hux, the entire crew manning the bridge collectively let out a longing mental sigh. Ren felt as though his head was about to explode. He inhaled deeply to strengthen the mental wall he raised to keep out the returning giggles and fantasies of the crew members. 

He turned around to leave the bridge as well. As he did so he sensed the two stormtroopers whom he had caught sight of earlier in the corridor. 

They were giggling again. 

"I'm definitely going to faint now!" the female one gasped as she grabbed her comrade's lower arm. "I can't believe how someone can be that gorgeous!"

The other stormtrooper laughed and nudged his friend in the side with his elbow. 

"Well, I think it has to do with him being gorgeous in general." he said, with a chortle, emphasizing the word "general". 

His comrade let out a cackle and slapped his arm. 

"Oh, nice pun!" 

"I have my moments." he said, smugly. 

Ren rolled his eyes in disdain and was just about to leave when a few snippets of the male stormtrooper's thoughts reached his mind as he lowered his mental defenses for a moment. 

Ren's eyes widened as images of the stormtrooper and Hux, undressed and in various, very intimate positions, flashed through his mind.  
He felt a sudden sting of unfamiliar jealousy and in bewildered anger Ren promptly slapped the back of the stormtrooper's head with the Force. 

"Ow!" 

The stormtrooper touched the back of his helmet and turned around to see what had just slapped him. There was nothing there of course.

"What's the matter?" his friend asked him, tilting her head.

"Uhm...I'm not sure." he said, baffled as he rubbed the back of his helmet in a fruitless attempt to reduce the pain. "It felt like someone slapped me."

The female trooper laughed. 

"Don't be silly! Come on, we need to get back to our posts before Captain Phasma finds out that we left. I for one have no desire to be sent to reconditioning again!"

She grabbed her comrade by the arm and they hurried passed Ren and left the bridge. 

Ren watched as they left, and as he did so, a soft noise was slowly forming in the back of his throat. It sounded a little bit like the rolling coo of a dove, only it was about 20 times deeper and filled to the brim with spite. 

Kylo Ren was giggling. 

After allowing himself a few more seconds of gloating, he composed himself and left the bridge. As he did so, Ren was not only actively using his abilities to keep out the thoughts of the crew as they continued their en masse swooning over Hux, he also tried to keep out the images created by his own mind. 

Images of Hux, standing in the sunlight on the bridge of the Finalizer, in his full dress uniform, in absolute stillness and grace. 

He did not succeed.


End file.
